


Le Théâtre

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel of the Lord, Asylum, Ghost Hunters, Haunted Houses, Horror, Hunters, Hunting, Men of Letters, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Psychological Horror, SPN - Freeform, Scary, Theater - Freeform, angel - Freeform, anxious, scream, spells
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Une fine pluie tombait sur le pare-brise de l'Impala '67. Au volant, Castiel actionna les essuie-glaces en essayant de voir par-delà le brouillard épais. Mick Davies, côté passager, ne lui était d'aucune utilité avec son nez plongé dans la carte routière. Visiblement perdu. Le GPS ne passait pas dans cette brume dense. Les roues de la voiture commencèrent à peiner. Le conducteur sentit le contact d'un sol moue et tortueux. Un chemin de terre. [...]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le Théâtre

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous conseille une petite musique Halloweenienne d'ambiance pour lire cet OS.  
> À tête reposée, au calme, dans le noir...  
> Sur YouTube, ma musique est :  
> « Halloween, background ambiance, Horror Nights, Jack-o'-lanterns »  
> Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
> Pour les autres, bon courage...

**...**

Une fine pluie tombait sur le pare-brise de l'Impala '67. Au volant, Castiel actionna les essuie-glaces en essayant de voir par-delà le brouillard épais. Mick Davies, côté passager, ne lui était d'aucune utilité avec son nez plongé dans la carte routière. Visiblement perdu. Le GPS ne passait pas dans cette brume dense. Les roues de la voiture commencèrent à peiner. Le conducteur sentit le contact d'un sol moue et tortueux. Un chemin de terre.

Mick tourna et retourna la carte dans tous les sens en maugréant, plus pour lui-même que pour son collègue.

\- Je n’arrive pas à trouver l'établissement !

Castiel freina d'un coup et Mick fut sauvé de justesse par sa ceinture de sécurité. Qui lui coupa la respiration. L'Ange répliqua, en pointant le doigt devant lui.

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

.

Les nuages de brouillard se dissipèrent lentement pour laisser émerger du sol d'argile un imposant manoir sombre. En pierres noires avec de hautes tours et une immense entrée en fer forgée, de la même couleur que le reste. Çà et là, sur la toiture, quelques trous rongés par le temps faisaient tomber la pluie et la neige à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Malgré les aiguilles de la montre de Mick qui indiquaient 14h, le mauvais temps extérieur rendait l’atmosphère nocturne. Les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient pas passer à travers les cumulus lourds et ternes. Excepté le lierre qui courait le long des briques sinistres, aucune plante ou fleurs ne poussaient dans la glaise froide autour de la demeure.

Un frisson étrange parcourra l'échine de Mick. Il reprit ses esprits en secouant la tête. Castiel coupa le contact et ouvrit sa portière.

Ni le trench-coat de l'Ange, ni l'imperméable couleur parchemin de l'Homme de Lettres ne purent les protéger du vent glaciale et de la fine pluie qui pénétrèrent jusque dans leurs os. Faisant naître une nouvelle angoisse dans leurs corps courbaturés du voyage.

Castiel se dirigea néanmoins vers le coffre, qu'il ouvrit d'une main ferme comme il avait vu Dean Winchester tant de fois le faire. Il attrapa des armes chargées de sel. Mick, quant à lui, prit des revolvers chargées de véritables balles. Une lampe torche chacun et un poignard camouflé dans le revers de leurs manteaux respectifs.

Physiquement, ils étaient prêts.

Mentalement, en revanche, ils marchèrent à pas lents vers les escaliers humides qui conduisaient à l'entrée principale. La boule au ventre.

.

La grille en fer forgée grinça lorsque Mick la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Il ne laissa qu'un petit espace, de quoi glisser son corps et celui de Castiel dans l'interstice. Mick ne voulait pas réveiller les morts avec ce crissement sanglant. D'autant plus que, une fois au pas de la porte, il fallait encore pousser l'énorme battant de fer. Le heurtoir en forme de chauve-souris ne donna pas envie de pénétrer dans le manoir. Dieu merci, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cogner avec cette étrange sonnette. Mick ne put s'empêcher de penser que, 70 ans auparavant, des gens bien vivants avaient réellement frappé ce heurtoir contre la porte, avant d'entrer dans le hall.

Bien sûr, Mick et Castiel savaient que ces gens étaient encore présent aujourd'hui. Seulement, ils n'étaient plus vivants.

.

Ils utilisèrent leurs forces combinées pour traîner la pesante porte contre le carrelage sale du grand hall. Les gongs crièrent et une odeur de renfermé vint chatouiller les narines des chasseurs. Une odeur humide et poussiéreuse. Une odeur de tombe que l'on ouvre 70 ans plus tard.

Ou plutôt, dans ce cas présent, une semaine plus tard.

Castiel et Mick ne se trouvaient pas dans ce lieu de perdition pour chasser. C'était en réalité une mission de sauvetage.

Une fois le battant légèrement entrebâillé, Mick attrapa sa lampe torche pour éclairer le hall. Castiel sortit un papier froissé d'une poche secrète de son trench-coat. Plié en cinq ou six fois. Les mains un peu tremblantes, il déroula le parchemin pour laisser apparaître une carte. Bien différente de la carte routière de Mick, celle-ci venait directement des archives de la ville et elle indiquait le plan exact de la demeure dans laquelle ils se situaient.

Presque à contre cœur, Mick abandonna la lumière dans le hall pour illuminer le plan de Castiel. L'Ange passait son doigt d'une ligne à autre en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Nous sommes ici, à l'entrée principale. Le hall se situe devant nous. Logiquement, nous devons prendre le couloir de gauche et... Ensuite, nous arriverons dans le théâtre.

.

Le théâtre. Le mot-même emplit Mick d’incontrôlables frissons. Pourtant, il fallait continuer. Il voulait prouver aux Winchester qu'il était capable de chasser. Capable de les sauver. Le prouver à Dr Hess. Mr Ketch. Et surtout, surtout, le prouver à lui-même.

Mick prit une profonde inspiration et décida de garder la tête froide.

\- OK. Suivons le plan et allons-y.

Il se voulait sûr de lui. Mais Castiel n'était pas si dupe. L'Ange aussi fut empli de terreur. Mais pas pour lui, pour Dean Winchester.

.

Une ascension lente et laborieuse, le halo des lampes torches tremblait aux rythmes des mains qui les tenaient en vacillant. La lumière en avant entre les doigts et l'autre main tenait fermement une arme. Castiel et ses balles de sel. Mick et ses balles de poudre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient trouver au théâtre. Des esprits ? Des monstres ? Des Humains ?

Il valait mieux être prêts à toutes éventualités.

Leurs pieds butèrent à de nombreuses reprises sur les débris de briques pourries, de bois rongé par les termites, de neige fondu et de poussière cumulée au fil des 70 dernières années. Les toiles d'araignées scintillaient contre l'éclat de la lueur des lampes. Les vents qui s’engouffraient parmi toutes les perforations faisaient grincer les vieux meubles et les portes. Ces sons stridents mettaient les nerfs à rudes épreuves de Mick et Castiel. Le vent criait. Se lamentait dans les couloirs perdus.

Mais, était-ce vraiment le vent qui murmurait ces tourments ?

Ou les âmes condamnées ?

Ou même, les Winchesters ?

.

Arrivé à la fin du couloir, le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Sur le battant sombre, à sa gauche, deux mots dégoulinant de rouille affichaient le nom de la pièce qui se trouvait juste derrière :

**_« The Theater »_ **

Castiel arrêta de respirer. Il tendit ses doigts tremblotant vers la poignée oxydée et il poussa le battant. Fut-il à peine entrebâillé pour laisser passer les deux hommes, qu'un courant d'air violent claqua la porte au nez des chasseurs.

Ils sursautèrent, reculèrent et tirèrent deux balles par réflexe, en une fraction de seconde.

\- Quelqu'un ne veut pas de nous ici... murmura Mick, le cœur au bord de l'infarctus.

L'Ange acquiesça.

\- En effet. Mais le message magique de Dean est clair : Lui et Sam sont bloqué dans le théâtre depuis une semaine. Quelque chose les empêche de sortir.

\- Et nous empêche d'entrer... lâcha Mick.

.

Mick prit son courage à une main pour rouvrir à nouveau la porte. Cette fois-ci, il ne l’entrebâilla pas et ne poussa pas le battant le plus lentement possible. Il cogna de toutes ses forces pour élargir l'entrée d'un seul coup. Castiel tira trois balles de sel une seconde plus tard.

Une fois le calme angoissant revenu dans le couloir, avec pour seul son le vent qui criait plus fort encore, les deux chasseurs pénétrèrent enfin dans le théâtre.

Au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, Mick marcha doucement au milieu des débris, le revolver en joue et la lampe qui dansait au rythme de ses tremblements. Castiel en profita pour passer à l'action. Il replia le plan en cinq, qu'il glissa dans la poche de son trench-coat pour sortir par la suite une petite bougie noire, gravée d'un symbole doré. Ce fut au tour de Mick de passer ses doigts agités dans la poche de son pantalon pour agripper un briquet. Il lui fallut trois essaies pour l'allumer correctement et garder la flamme qui brûla la bougie que Castiel tenait.

L'Ange ferma les yeux.

Il prit une profonde et longue inspiration.

Puis, il récita d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

_\- Te invoco apro fundus inferni... Ad constringendum, ad ligandum eos pariter et solvendum. Et ad congregandum eos coram me._

Un immense courant froid traversa les deux chasseurs. La flamme de la bougie vacilla encore et encore et encore et... S'éteint dans un dernier souffle.

.

\- On est toujours vivant ?

.

.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à Mick.

Étaient-ils toujours vivants ?

Le vent austère transportait toujours les sons grinçants et lugubres. Mais autre chose aussi. Une voix. Comme un murmure.

Un chuchotement entre les craquements des meubles rongés de termites.

Un mot.

\- Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss...

Mick sursauta. Castiel leva la tête.

\- Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss...

\- Dean ? souffla Castiel avec espoir.

La bougie qu'il tenait entre ses mains se ralluma d'un coup, toute seule. Mick recula par réflexe.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls...

Comme pour donner raison à sa phrase, une douce mélodie retentit dans l’écho du couloir. En tendant l'oreille, ils pouvaient distinguer quelques notes de musique. Au piano.

Une porte claqua sèchement.

Des bruits de pas, de talons, résonnèrent derrière les murs de briques.

Quelque chose remuait les débris sur l'estrade démolie du théâtre. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans l'air humide. Et les rideaux déchirés se tirèrent lentement, dans un froissement de draps et un crissement de corde usée.

Mick et Castiel levèrent ensemble leurs lampes vers la scène.

.

Un nuage pâle en forme de jeune fille se tenait debout sur l'estrade. Elle portait une longue robe blanchâtre et ses mains tenaient fermement un violon. Lorsque son archet se posa sur une corde, un son aigu, strident, un son d'outre-tombe résonna dans le théâtre en faisant frissonner Mick et Castiel, incapables de bouger. L'Homme de Lettres crut que la musique du violon s'incrustait jusque dans ses os pour les briser, uns à uns.

La voix reprit :

\- Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss...

Cette fois-ci, Castiel le vit.

\- DEAN !

Un autre nuage pâle juste derrière la violoniste.

.

La musicienne fit grincer volontairement son archet sur la corde la plus fine de l'instrument. Au son de la note criarde, Mick et Castiel durent se boucher les oreilles.

Mais, trop tard.

Du sang commença à couler le long de leurs cous. Les bruits se firent de plus en plus dissout.

L'Ange n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il tendit son arme et visa l'esprit.

Il entendit à peine la détonation du revolver, mais il sut que la balle toucha la cible lorsque le fantôme disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière.

\- Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss...

Castiel courut jusqu'à l'estrade, lâchant la bougie noire des mains, manquant de déraper sur les poutres de bois et les trous dans le sol moisi. Mick le suivait de près. Pour l'aider, mais aussi pour ne pas rester seul à l'arrière.

Une fois devant la scène couverte de cendres, Mick rappela à son ami :

\- N'oublie pas, nous devons effacer le bon symbole ! Sinon, nous serons piégés comme Sam et Dean.

Castiel ne l'oublia pas. Il cherchait frénétiquement avec la lumière de sa lampe, les gravures sur les planches de bois. Il en montra une du doigt, avec espoir.

\- Celle-ci ?

Mick se rua à ses côtés pour analyser le symbole.

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas la bonne gravure. Celle qu'il nous faut effacer ressemble presque à un B.

Ils fouillèrent parmi les toiles d'araignées, les insectes, les cendres, la poussière, la neige et les débris. Angoissant avec le vent froid dans leur dos et les sons étouffés au loin.

\- Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss...

Les lamentations de Dean donnèrent le courage nécessaire à Castiel pour enfin trouver la gravure tant attendue. Il ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine d'attendre l'expertise de Mick. Il y avait urgence. L'Ange sortit une lame Angélique de sa manche et il enfonça de toutes ses forces la pointe juste au centre du symbole.

.

Des éclairs de tonnerre illuminèrent la scène dans un flash que Mick n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Éclairant une estrade croulante sous le poids de matériels chirurgicaux vieux de 70 ans, rouillés et décomposés par le temps et les esprits. Les fantômes errants furent inondés de lumière quelques secondes. Il y en avait tellement... Mick perdit le compte après 9.

Le bois craqua. Dans un son tellement fort que même les deux chasseurs à moitié sourd désormais, l'entendirent distinctement.

Une voix Humaine hurla.

\- CASS !

Puis tout devint noir.

.

.

Mick et Castiel rallumèrent leurs torches qui venaient de s'éteindre. Leurs yeux durent se réhabituer à l'obscurité oppressante et dense du théâtre.

L'Ange faillit crier lorsqu'il sentit une personne se jeter dans ses bras pour le serrer fort.

\- CASS !

Dean, en chair et en os se trouvait juste devant lui. Sain et sauf.

Sam se dirigea vers Mick pour le remercier en le gratifiant d'une accolade amicale.

L'aîné, le sourire aux lèvres, dû éventuellement lâcher l'Ange pour répliquer entre humour et sincérité :

\- OK, les amateurs, et si on se barrait de cet asile de fous ?

Mick souffla de soulagement.

.

.

La Chevrolet Impala attendait patiemment le retour des chasseurs, sous la pluie fine de l'après-midi. Dean reprit sa place au volant, Sam côté passager, Castiel et Mick à l'arrière.

L'Homme de Lettres jeta un dernier regard vers la demeure hantée, camouflée par les nuages sombres et bas, qui enveloppaient la bâtisse comme un cocon. Il n'était pas mécontent de partir.

Avec un petit souvenir.

Non pas qu'il voulait quitter cet endroit maudit avec un souvenir, mais le souvenir en question ne lui demanda pas son avis. _Quelque chose_ s'était glissé bien au chaud dans la lampe de Mick et reposait désormais dans le coffre de la voiture.

L'esprit allait bientôt découvrir un nouvel endroit à hanter : le Bunker des Winchester.

**…**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Bravo pour votre courage !  
> Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cet OS.  
> J'aime beaucoup décrire les missions/actions angoissantes comme celle-ci.  
> Si vous en voulez d'autre, dites-le moi !  
> Faites-moi même une petite commande d'OS et je verrais ce que je peux faire !  
> En attendant :  
> JOYEUX HALLOWEENOËL !  
> (Ouais, Halloween me manque déjà...)


End file.
